


Frostiron What If...?

by Briana_Dubs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's What If, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frostiron fandom being so well fed these past few days, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Someone be excited with me, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, and the next day, and tomorrow, delegate loki, dignitary loki, frostiron gonna eat today, loki is a little shit, please, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/pseuds/Briana_Dubs
Summary: Tony had been looking forward to this all week. The delegates from Asgard were finally coming to Earth to announce whether or not they had accepted their terms.He hadn’t been allowed to be part of the initial contact. (Something that he would be angry about for the rest of his life.)--------Everyone else is screaming about the Loki show but I'm over here as a party of one going "GUYS!! There was a one second clip of Loki in the What If Trailer!! Guys!!!"--------
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	Frostiron What If...?

Tony had been looking forward to this all week. The delegates from Asgard were finally coming to Earth to announce whether or not they had accepted their terms.

He hadn’t been allowed to be part of the initial contact. (Something that he would be angry about for the rest of his life.) And had to hear about everything from Rhodey after the fact. The government was trying their asses off to get any resources they could from Asgard, but one member of the Asgardian court had seen through everything they had tried to pull and basically shit all over them. “They’re all sexy, Tony,” Rhodey had said. “Literal gods. Bulging, glistening muscles and like, long, Fabio hair.” He made waving motions behind his head to illustrate exactly the type of hair he was meaning. He didn’t need to, but Tony appreciated the image of Rhodey with awful, long, flowing hair. “It’s so intimidating,” he said. “Even the ladies look like they could snap you in half. And they’re all so pretty while they do it, it’s really just… Scary.”

“Sounds right up my alley,” Tony said with a grin.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, but smiled too. “Honestly, it really is. You woulda loved this one guy.” Rhodey began making vague hand motions as he spoke. “Just. Real smooth talker. The kind you would probably have a snarking match with. Absolutely saw through all of our bullshit.”

“No foolin?”

“The Secretary of Defense looked like he was going to poop himself.”

Tony’s grin had spread into something horrific. “Oh my god, did you get a photo?” Rhodey shook his head fondly with a chuckle… Before taking out his phone and showing Tony the, completely illegal, pic he snapped of the politician looking scared out of his mind. Tony laughed so hard his coffee came squirting out of his nose.

“Oh my GOD! I have to meet this guy!” He smacked Rhodey’s shoulder. “Can you get me a pass to the big press conference?! Any chance he can make Senator Stern look like that, too?”

“Oh, he did,” Rhodey said, smiling. “Stern was there, trying to kiss ass.” Rhodey pulled his drink up to his lips and paused before taking a drink. “The guy called him a, and I quote, ‘Dribbling abydocomist.’” Rhodey snorted into his cup. “We had to google what the hell that even was.”

“Rhodey, I think I love this guy.”

Sipping at the rim of his own coffee, Rhodey shook his head. “I’ll be happy to be your best man at the wedding.”

And now, here Tony was. Front row, watching guard after guard after guard march into the room to stand at the front of the room. Damn, they were shiny. Obnoxious and an obvious show of power and wealth, but still. Shiny.

When the chatter died and the politicians and world leaders fell silent all at once and Tony knew the show was about to begin. He turned to watch the doors.

A tall man came into the room. On his head was a helmet different from that of the guards’ but no less showy. The large, tall horns curved backward from right about his forehead. Tony was sure he knew it was supposed to look like an animal’s horns, but he couldn’t think of it in the moment. He was too busy watching this absolute professional proceed to _own_ this room. He knew from experience how to command the attention of an entire room and he knew from _experience_ how much harder it was to do that when the room was full of politicians and rich, self-important people.

Head held high, face calm, and shoulders relaxed but strong. Tony could only just see the glint of cheekbones above where his helmet wrapped around toward his face. Sharp and pronounced. He couldn’t say exactly what color his hair was, but he was struck by the brightest, most piercing pair of green eyes he had ever seen in his life. And they only looked more vibrant as the man got closer.

Fuck, he even carried himself like he was a god. Rhodey was right. Sexy, sexy, sexy.

Once he reached the podium at the head of the room, Tony noticed the man was wearing a green cape. The little flourish of it as he took his post up front made Tony smile.

“Prince Loki of Asgard,” someone, that Tony did not care about at all, announced. He could hear the muffled translators of the delegates to his right going off. He ignored all of it.

The prince, and damn did knowing he was _a prince_ do things to Tony, didn’t even nod his head in response to the words. He did the classy little decline of his head that made it look like he was about to nod but didn’t. Tony pulled that one all the time when people wanted him to invest in things. It made people feel small.

“Asgard has looked over the terms presented to us by your world leaders,” Loki began. Oof, what a voice. Tony was pretty sure he was smiling like a wolf, but he couldn’t even begin to care about that right now when sexy mc-fuck-me voice was talking. “And we reject them all.” The sharp grin on Loki’s face at the outraged gasps his words caused was, in Tony’s opinion, unfairly attractive.

“P-Prince Loki?!” Someone stammered.

Loki held up a hand and the room fell quiet again. “Your offers and treaties… Your contracts and accords were such… glaringly obvious attempts to steal from us that we are tempted to lay siege to your world in recompense.” Loki looked angry as he said, “Father was so enraged that mother had to physically hold him back in order to keep him from here.”

“ _Wow_.”

All eyes turned to where Tony was sitting back, feet propped up on the lecture hall’s desk. He was grinning as he chewed on his pen. He winked when Loki raised a brow at him.

“I gotta say- I don’t think I’ve ever seen a better liar in my entire life.” Tony winked again. “You are _good_.”

Loki’s previously cold, refined face broke into a grin. “Oh? And what gave me away?”

Tony pointed his pen over Loki's shoulder. “Your entourage,” he said. Loki, the pro he clearly was, didn’t turn his head or glance away from Tony. Other people did. “When you mentioned dear old dad being held back by your mother, random guard number seventeen there rolled his eyes.” Tony saw the miniscule twitch of one of Loki’s incredible cheeks. Damn, those cheekbones. “If it wasn’t for that bastard, I would’ve believed you. You put on one hell of a show.”

Leaning back, Loki took a moment to just look at Tony before sighing loudly and dramatically. “Well, all right. I _was_ rather hoping to continue the fun a bit longer, but seeing as my afternoon has been spoiled, I suppose we can get to the talks.”

He went through Asgard’s terms and demands and told everyone exactly what they did and didn’t agree to in all the papers. It went on for a long while, but Tony found himself listening intently to every single word. Except of course for one moment where he shot a text to Rhodey that read, _“I’m gonna fuck him.”_

The response he got was, _“Just use protection. I don’t wanna deal with you getting some space STD.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ANIMATED LOKI ACTUALLY VOICED BY TOM HIDDLESTON IS GOING TO KILL ME  
> I  
> Want  
> It
> 
> But yeah, fuck Disney for laying of fifty thousand employees.  
> You're a mutli-billion dollar corporation.  
> You can ABSOLUTELY afford to pay all those employees, you rat bitch.  
> Fuck you.  
> Disney can suck my ass.


End file.
